Love Or Bust
by KizunaCho
Summary: AU. Konoha High. A brand new year has started in Konoha High, what will await the unsespecting students? Drama! Friendship! Cat Fights! And Much much more, Will Mazami Yuu find love? Or will she have to spend another year boyfriend-less? NaruxOCxSasu R&R!


_'A new year! A brand new year!'_ Mazami walked happily down the quiet streets of Konoha, it was early morning to there was not many people out on the streets. Mazami took a deep breath in and let it out with a loud sigh. '_I'm totally ready this year! My number one goal is to get a boyfriend!'_ she nodded to herself, "This year for sure! I have a great feeling about it!"Mazami reached the gate to Konoha High, when she entered she was tackled to the ground.

"Ahh!" her small bag went flying making the contents in it spill over.

"Akamaru get off her!" Mazami blinked the siwrls out of her eyes; and stared at the creature that was ontop of her.

"Akamaru!" she greeted him happily, she gave the large dog a pat on the head, "My, my, someone sure is happy today! I still can't believe how much you have grown over the years!" Mazami let out a small giggle, Akamaru barked and licked her cheek.

"Akamaru, off boy!" Mazami felt the large canine being pulled off of her, she quickly got up and dusted her skirt, "Mornin' Yuu!"

Mazami laughed and nodded to Kiba then bent down to slowly retrive her fallen belongings, Kiba crouched down beside her and helped pick up the mess. Mazami stuffed the last notbook into her bag and stood up.

"Don't forget these." Mazami tured to Kiba and saw him holding her pencil case and lunch, she thanked Kiba and took them from him placing them into her bag.

Kiba scratched his arm embarrassed, "Heh, sorry about that, Akamaru is kinda jumpy today, you like the third person he pounced on!"

You laughed slightly, "Ehehe... You don't say..." you tugged on the strap of your bag slightly, trying to adjust it, making it more comfortable. "Where is everybody?"

Kiba shrugged, "Meh, probably inside." he waved to one of his friends that was entering the school, "You wanna go in and see everybody again?" You nodded and started walking to the school entrance.

"How about Akamaru?" you questioned, where was the overly lage doggy gonna stay? Kiba laughed, "It's fine, he can go home by himself" Kiba scratched his dog behind the ears which made Akamaru bark in agreement, "can't cha' buddy." Kiba gave one last pat on the head to Akamaru before sending him home.

Kiba and Mazami walked through the crowded hallways and into thier new homeroom, once seeing thier friends they greeted them with a smile, "Yo! Naruto, my man!" Kiba lifted his arm into the air, Naruto responded by doing the same, they grabbed each others hand and gave them a 'man hug'. Mazami laughed and, "Hi Naruto!" Naruto released his grip from Kiba and walked towards her.

"Yuu-Chan!" Naruto took her into his arms and gave her a tight hug, "I missed you sooooo much!" Mazami laughed and patted his head, "Silly Naruto, we went to eat ramen the other day, don't you remember?" Naruto closed his eyes thinking, Mazami coughed dryly, "remember _**I**_ paid..."

Naruto's head snapped up, "Right! I remember now! You got mad at me because I ran off before the bill came!" Mazami's eye twitched, irritated, "Yeah..." she swiftly walked past Naruto and smacked him behind the head.

"OW!" Naruto held his hand to the back of his head, "What was that for?!" Mazami stuck out her tounge; "That was for running off!" Naruto whimpered and pouted, before walking towards his seat next to Sakura. Mazami watched him, giving him a weird look but shook her head and walked towards her other friends.

"Sakura! Hinata! How are you! I missed you guys!" she flung her arms around the two giving them each a hug, Sakura laughed, "Gods, I missed you too Mazami!" Hinata nodded blushing.

"How was you summer Mazami-Chan?" Hinata asked, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Mazami snorted, "I would'nt call it **summer**, I didn't even do anything! Most of the time I was just sleeping in all day then going out to eat ramen with Naruto or Kiba." she sighed and leaned on Sakura's desk, "Why, oh _why_ did you have to go visit your uncle in the Land of Water?!"

Sakura patted Mazami's head sighing, "Sorry Mazami, if I had a choice I would of stayed here!" Mazami giggled and waved Sakura off, "Hai hai, I know!" she directed her attention to Hinata, "How 'bout you Hina?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname and poked her fingers together, "W-well, I stayed at the complex, and went out with Neji-san for walks." Mazami gave her a pat on the back, "'Atta girl Hina! Get some quality time with lover-boi~" Hinata sputtered some words, Mazami just laughed, "Jokes jokes!"

The three girls continured to talk until the bell rang, all the students scattered to get to thier seats, the sliding door slid open to reveal thier teacher. He slowly made his way to the front desk, coughing in-between steps. Once he reached the front he stared at the room of students infront of him, "Hello, my name is Hayate Gekko, but you have to call me Gekko-Sensei; I will be your new homeroom teacher for this year," he coughed but quickly covered it with his hand, "Lets all try to get along."

Mazami smiled, she liked this teacher, he seems cool, '_I can't wait for what comes at me next!'_

_

* * *

_I know, not much of a first chapter, I just kinda wanted to Introduce the characters :)

New story! Hope you enjoyed it :)

Please Review, it will get the next chapter out faster!

- KizunaCho


End file.
